L'impensable ange gardien
by Serleena
Summary: Je le protège. Lui. Qui l'eut cru ? Sûrement pas moi.
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fic encore une fois. Centrée sur Edward, qui raconte l'histoire, au moins pour ce chapitre. Se passe après qu'il ait atteint le stade suprême de l'alchimie.**

* * *

Après avoir atteint le stade ultime de l'alchimie, j'ai rendu son corps à mon frère Al. J'ai également retrouvé mes membres. Ce stade permet en effet de transmuter n'importe quoi avec très peu de matière, sans parler de la possibilité de passer outre quelques règles de l'alchimie. C'est vraiment fantastique, je suis capable d'agir sur toutes les matière, y compris l'air. Et aussi de générer une énergie impressionnante.

Ce stade, je en savais pas que je pouvais y parvenir. Il a fallu que ma soeur jumelle Océane, dont j' ignorais l'existence, vienne détruire les trois quarts de Central pour que je sache que j'y étais destiné depuis ma naissance. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour certains, j'ai dû la tuer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis à présent le plus puissant alchimiste sur terre. Eh ben. En tout cas, j'ai décidé de mettre ma puissance au service de l'armée. Mais je refuse qu'on se serve de moi comme d'une arme. Il y a bien eu quelques fous pour tenter de m'y obliger, et je leur ai bien fait comprendre qu'ils devaient y renoncer définitivement. Je suis toujours dans l'équipe de Mustang. Ce cher colonel n'a pas l'air d'avoir saisi que je pouvais faire sauter son bureau si l'envie m'en prenait.

D'ailleurs, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où mes yeux se sont allumés et où ma sphère d'énergie dorée est apparue, menaçant de tout balayer. Oui, vous avez bien lu : je suis capable de prendre une belle teinte dorée, preuve de toute la force que j'ai en moi. Quand ça arrive, ses collègues le supplient de me présenter des excuses, ce qu'il finit toujours par faire. Et je dois dire que je ne m'en lasse pas.

Toutes les fois où j'ai dû m'écraser devant lui ... ce temps est désormais révolu. Enfin ... pas tout à fait. Ce matin-là, je perds patience. Mes yeux deviennent blancs lumineux, et cette fois le coup part. Toutes les vitres explosent, il n'y a même plus de fenêtre.

" Qu'avez-vous dit colonel ?" demandais-je d'une voix dangereusement calme.

" Euh ..." dit-il mal à l'aise.

Comme on s'en doute, il m'a encore fait une remarque sarcastique sur ma taille.

Les éclats de verres parsèment le sol, une des baguettes séparant les vitres se trouve sur son bureau. Il a peur, je le vois bien. Il sait que c'est passé près cette fois. Je ne le comprends pas ce type. Il sait parfaitement bien que je pourrais détruire toute la caserne sur un coup de tête, et malgré ça il continue à me provoquer. Que cherche-t-il ? A savoir à quel moment je vais craquer pour de bon ? Et après, quand tout sera en ruine, il fera quoi ?

" Rien Full Metal." répond-il en essuyant les bouts de verre qu'il a un peu partout.

" C'est Ultimate Alchemist maintenant. Depuis trois mois." rectifiais-je.

Ben oui j'ai changé de nom. Je n'ai plus de membres en métal, je ne vois donc pas l'utilité de continuer à me faire appeler le Full Metal Alchemist. Ca ne correspond plus à mon "état" actuel. Mustang a finit de s'épousseter. Moi, j'ai repris une couleur d'yeux normale.

Ses subordonnés sortent de dessous leur bureau, où ils se sont planqués quand il a sortie sa vanne pourrie. Même Hawkeye s'est mise à l'abri. Oh le regard meurtrier qu'ils lancent à leur supérieur !

" Je suis désolé Edward. L'habitude." reprit le colonel.

" Sale habitude qu'il va falloir perdre avant que je ne sois à bout." dis-je.

Il hoche la tête. Mouais. Curieusement, mon nouveau statut m'a apporté quelque chose qui me faisait cruellement défaut : la patience. Ayant eu un échantillon de ma puissance par le biais de ma jumelle, j'essaie de me maîtriser. Autrement, je causerais d'énormes dégâts. Mais avec ce foutu colonel, ce n'est pas encore ça. Bien sûr, je n'explose pas tout de suite. Mes "illuminations" comme on les appelle, ne sont bien souvent qu'un avertissement rapidement prit en compte. Ca ne va pas plus loin. Mais voilà, ce matin-là je n'ai pas pu me contenir. Il a eu de la chance mine de rien : les vitres seules ont explosées.

Mustang me fait signe que je peux disposer. Je me lève du divan, et me dirige vers la porte.

" Euh ... Edward ?" appelle-t-il.

Je me retourne à demi.

" Les vitres." dit-il.

" Non. Que ça vous rappelle ce qui a failli vous tomber sur le coin de l'uniforme." répondis-je.

Je m'en vais sans plus de cérémonie. A peine ai-je refermé la porte que j'entends les autres enguirlander Mustang :

" Vous êtes devenu fou colonel ? Vous tenez vraiment à nous faire tuer ma parole !" s'exclame Havoc.

Oh il exagère. Je n'irais pas jusque-là.

" Il faut absolument que vous cessiez de le provoquer de la sorte colonel. Vous savez parfaitement qu'il est bien plus puissant que n'importe qui ici. Ca inclut votre personne. Le jour où Edward en aura assez, vous comprendrez votre douleur." ajouta une voix féminine.

Bien vu Hawkeye. Mustang soupire. Eh oui mon vieux : je suis plus fort que toi maintenant. Ton statut de colonel ne suffit plus à me faire taire. Je m'éloigne. Dans les couloirs, les autres soldats me regardent avec une certaine appréhension. Je leur fais peur. Beaucoup même. Ca devient pénible parfois. Je les rassure comme je peux, mais ils ont du mal à se détendre. J'arrive dans ma chambre, d'où je ne compte pas sortir avant l'heure du déjeuner. Autrment dit, dans trois heures.

C'est mon ventre gargouillant qui m'informe le premier qu'il est midi. Un coup à ma montre d'argent me le confirme. Je me lève, et me rends au réfectoire. Comme à chaque fois que j'y entre, le silence se fait. Je n'y fais pas attention, du moins j'essaie. Je sais qu'ils me regardent, qu'ils guettent le moindre signe de tension. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression qu'on me confond avec une bombe hypersensible, prête à péter au moindre stress. Un peu comme Kimblee. Berk ! Qu'ils me croient capables de faire du mal à quelqu'un par plaisir ou par caprice me désole. Parmi toutes ces têtes qui me fixent, j'aperçois Sciezka en bout de table. Il reste de la place à côté d'elle.

" Bonjour Sciezka !" lançais-je d'un ton enjoué.

" Salut Ed." me répond-elle d'une petite voix.

" Oh ça n'a pas l'air d'aller." repris-je ne posant mon plateau en face d'elle.

" Si si ! Tout va très bien !" sourit-elle.

J'ai l'intuition que non moi. Je la sent tendue. Effrayée même. Pourtant, elle est une des rares à qui je ne fais pas peur.

" On ne dirait pas. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais." repris-je.

" Tout va bien je te dis !" réponds-elle d'on un peu agressif.

" Bon ... si tu le dis."

Je n'insiste pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec elle, et surtout pas devant tout le monde. Je me penche sur mon assiette. Le bruit est revenu dans la salle, depuis que je suis assis. Tout en mangeant, je remarque que Sciezka lance des coups d'oeil apeurés à une table. Discrètement, je regarde dans cette direction.

C'est celle des généraux. L'un d'entre eux, Foolmann, jette des regards noirs à mon amie. Je dirais même menaçants. Que s'est-il donc passé entre ces deux-là ? Sciezka aurait-elle mal fait un travail ? La connaissant ça me paraît improbable. Nous terminons de déjeuner, et on se sépare. Comme je rentre de mission, je n'ai rien à faire.

Mais cette histoire avec Sciezka me tulurpine. Mon instinct me dit qu'elle a besoin d'aide. Je dois à tout prix savoir ce qui cloche.

" Quelque chose ne va pas Full ... Edward ?" interroge Roy.

Tu te décideras jamais à m'appeler par mon nouveau surnom hein ? Ce serait admettre que tu es le moins fort.

" Si ... a va." lâchais-je sans tourner la tête vers lui.

" Tu t'ennuie ?"

" Non."

" Si je peux t'être utile, n'hésite pas surtout."

Voyez-vous ça ! On cherche à rattraper sa bourde de ce matin ? Amusant. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se montrerait si courtois envers moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Que c'est bon d'être au-dessus de lui ! Ah la la la !

Je dis au-dessus alchimiquement parlant s'entends. Sinon, au niveau militaire il est toujours le boss. L'heure tourne et file sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je suis resté vissé à ce divant tout l'après-midi. Wow. J'ai repensé à ma discussion avec Sciezka, et franchement ça m'obsède. Savoir qu'un ami est dans le pétrin et ne rien pouvoir faire, ça ça m'insupporte.

Aussi, je décide que ce soir j'en aurais le coeur net, foi d'Edward. Je me lève donc et quitte le bureau en balançant un " à demain" qui tombe presque à plat. Je marche vite. Sciezka a dû sortir déjà, mais je devine que si on m voit avec elle ça risque de lui compliquer la tâche. Ah la voilà. Elle est assez loin dans la rue. Dès que je peux je me mets à courir.

" Hé Sciezka !" dis-je en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

" KYAAAAAAA !" hurle-t-elle en faisant le plus beau sursaut que j'ai jamais vu.

Je suis donc si effrayant que ça ?

" Oh c'est toi Ed ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! J'ai cru que c'était ..."

J'attends la suite sans en avoir trop l'air. Sciezka s'est rendue compte qu'elle allait cracher le morceau, et se tait.

" Je te raccompagne ? " proposais-je.

" Oh oui merci beaucoup."

On se remet en route. Durant le trajet, elle est toujours tendue comme un arc.

Et surtout ... elle sursaute au moindre bruit. Ca suffit. Je lui barre la route.

" Sciezka écoute : il est clair que tu ne va pas bien. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a je t'en prie." dis-je.

Elle me sonde avec ses grands yeux verts, puis soudain éclate en sanglots. Je l'avais pas vue venir celle-là.

" Oh bon sang Ed ! J'ai si peur ! " hoquète-t-elle.

" Si tu me disais de quoi, je pourrais peut-être te protéger." avançais-je en mettant une main sur son épaule.

" C'est Foolmann ! Il a dit que si je parlais il me tuerait ! " s'exclame-t-elle.

Hein quoi ? Ouh là c'est quoi encore ce bin's ? Faut qu'elle arrêter de respirer l'encre des livres, ça lui monte grave à la carlingue.

" Mais tu quoi tu parle ? Pourquoi un général voudrait-il te tuer ?"

" Parce que je sais ce qu'il complote ! J'ai entendu malgré moi !" pleurniche-t-elle.

Voilà autre chose. Un général qui complote. Vu à quel point l'armée de Central est pourrie, ça ne m'étonne guère.

" Et ... il manigance quoi au juste ?" demandais-je.

" Le colonel Mustang ... il veut le tuer !"

Oh. Un énorme morceau de ciel vient de se briser sur ma tête. Je sens la migraine arriver. Je regarde autour de moi, et aperçoit un banc. J'y amène Sciezka et la fait asseoir. Puis je lui demande des précisions. Elle m'explique que mon colonel préféré a encore fourré son pif où il ne fallait pas. Apparament, Foolmann ferait un trafique d'on ne sait quoi, et Mustang aurait des soupçons sur ce général. Soupçons qui l'auraient conduit à mener une enquête que si elle aboutissait, pourrait réduire en miette la carrière du général. En résumé, on veut se débarrasser de celui qui en sait trop.

" Il a prévu un attentat contre lui. Dans peu de temps, quatre jours je crois. Si j'ai bien compris, le lieutenant Hawkeye ne sera pas avec lui à ce moment-là." termine-t-elle.

Ca m'a l'air bien calculé cette histoire. Je vois ce qu'il me reste à faire.

" Rassure-toi Sciezka. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça." dis-je.

" Vraiment ?" demande-t-elle en me regardant.

" Mais oui. En revanche je te demanderais de continuer à avoir peur, histoire qu'ils n'aient pas de soupçons. Vois-tu, le général Foolmann sait à présent que tu me connais. Ca risque de l'inquiéter." dis-je.

" Je sais oui ! C'est pour ça qu'on doit s'éviter ! Sinon il va croire que je t'ai parlé, et alors ..."

" Alors il ne fera rien, parce qu'il sait aussi ce que je suis. Si je pense qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, il prendra le risque énorme me trouver sur sa route. Il n'est pas fou à ce point-là." coupais-je.

Je ne dis pas ça par orgueil, mais par réalisme. Tout le monde sait ce dont je suis capable désormais. C'est pour ça que tous marchent sur des oeufs en ma compagnie. Je ramène Sciezka chez elle. Quand je rentre chez moi, j'appelle Al, pour lui expliquer ce qui se passe. Lui il s'est inscrit à une école qui enseigne l'alchimie médicale. Il veut aider les gens à se sentir mieux, une façon comme une autre de mettre son alchimie au service du peuple.

" Tu as un plan pour empêcher ça ?" me demande-t-il.

" Oui. Tu auras un rôle à y jouer si ça se passe comme je l'imagine."

J'explique mes intentions. Al rit un peu en apprenant ce qu'il doit faire, mais assure qu'il saura s'y prendre.

" Parfait."

Je raccroche. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Quatre jours plus tard, j'entends Mustang annoncer qu'il a une inspection à faire. Le genre de truc qui se fait seul. Comme par hasard. Sciezka a vu juste. Ses collègues acquiescent, et il s'en va. Je patiente un bon quart d'heure, baîlle, m'étire et annonce que je vais faire un tour. Personne ne s'en formalise. Bien.

Je sors du Q.G, m'avance dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards, et m'envole.

J'ai l'intention de suivre le colonel depuis les toits. L'ami Mustang n'est pas bien difficile à localiser. Il arrive à une caserne de pompiers. Je transmute des jumelles. Si j'en juge par ce que je vois, le chef des pompiers à l'air surpris de ctete visite. Roy lui, l'est tout autant.

" _Si je veux pouvoir agir il faut que je me rapproche_." pensais-je.

J'accroche mes jumelles autour de mon cou, et saute sur un autre toit. De là où je suis, j'ai une vue sur toutes les rues alentours. Si quelqu'un se pointe pour flinguer Mustang, je le verrais forcément. Et justement, je vois des types embarquer dans une voiture. L'un d'eux a une mitraillette. Nous y voilà.

La voiture démarre. Comme je m'y attends, elle tourne dans la rue où se trouvent toujours Roy et le chef des pompiers. Le véhicule prends de la vitesse. A mon tour de jouer.

Je plonge du toit. Toujours en mode aérien, je fonce sur le colonel et le chef des pompiers que je fauche au moment même où le canon d'un mitraillette salue le public. Pour éviter les balles perdues, j'enclenche mon champ de force. Une fois qu'ils sont passés, je relâche Mustang et l'autre, puis je fonce à la poursuite du véhicule.

" Edward ?" fait Roy qui ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe.

Il a juste le temps de me voir m'éloinger pour suivre la voiture. Mais il comprend vite ce qui se passe, et demande un téléphone pour appeler des renforts. Moi, toujours dans les airs, j'évite les balles que m'envoient les tueurs. Tout à coup, il y a un flash aveuglant. Ebloui, le conducteur ne voit pas arriver un camion d'essence. Il lui fonce dedans. Quelques secondes après l'impact s'ensuite une sacrée explosion.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les pompiers et l'équipe de Mustang au grand complet arrivent sur les lieux. Roy sort le premier d'une voiture, et regarde la scène d'un air horrifié.

" Où est Edward ?" demande-t-il.

Personne ne peut lui répondre. Chacun se met à m'appeler. Pas de réponse. Soudain, un des pompiers tends au colonel un morceau de tissu rouge.

" C'est tout ce qu'on a retrouvé monsieur." dit-il.

Mustang examine le tissu. Dessus, un morceau du symbole des alchimistes.

" C'est ... c'est le manteau du Full Metal ..." fait Roy.

Riza pose une main sur sa bouche. Le colonel devient affreusement pâle.

" Ce n'est pas possible ... pas lui. Ca ne se peut pas, c'est l' Ultimate Alchemist, il ne peut pas mourir comme ça !" fait Roy en se tournant vers Riza.

" Hélas monsieur. Je crois bien ... que c'est chose faite." dit-elle.

" Ne dites pas une telle ânerie lieutenant ! Ed ? Edward réponds !"

Mais il a beau appeler, je ne réponds pas. Et Mustang est forcé de se rendre à l'évidence.


	2. Métamorphoses

**Je continue ma fic, avec un chapitre mystérieux. Merci pour les reviews, je n'attends que ça pour mettre la suite.**

* * *

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ca ne se pouvait pas. C'était tout simplement inconcevable, impossible. Ces mots, Roy Mustang se les était répétés jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie d'adieu. Et là, il avait refusé d'y aller. 

" Si. Vous devez y aller." avait répondu Riza d'une voix calme.

Roy la regarda un instant, puis la suivit. Au cimetière, il retrouva Alphonse, Winry, Scieska et mamie Pinako qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Roy se sentit encore plus mal. Il n'osait pas les regarder, et préféra se tenir à distance. Il entendit à peine l'oraison funèbre qui fut prononcée, ni qui la récitait.

Roy était ailleurs. Il sentit qu'on lui prenait timidement la main. Riza. Roy serra fortement la main de son lieutenant. Puis ils regagnèrent le Q.G. Toute l'équipe était démoralisée par cette tragédie. Personne ne comprenait ce qui avait pu se passer. Comment Edward avec toute sa puissance, avait-il pu mourir dans une explosion ? Aurait-il oublié d'activer son bouclier ?

Roy surtout, était catastrophé. Edward lui avait sauvé la vie. C'est lui qui était visé dans cet attentat, et non pas l'adolescent. Le colonel considérait Ed comme son fils, et cette perte lui déchirait le coeur.

" _Quand je pense que je ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire qu'à le sortir de ses gonds ! Résultat, il devait me détester. Doit être content d'être débarrassé de moi maintenant._" pensa Roy.

* * *

" Comment l'Ultimate a-t-il su pour cet attentat ?" demanda Foolmann. 

" Je l'ignore mon général. Peut-être que la gamine lui a parlé." répondit un soldat.

" Si c'est le cas, il faudra s'en occuper en temps et en heure. En tout cas, Mustang est toujours de ce monde, et il va sûrement reprendre son enquête." reprit Foolmann.

" Désirez-vous que j'organise une contre-offensive ?"

" Oui, mais tout de suite. S'il venait à mourir maintenant, et la gamine en plus ça ferait désordre. Nous allons patienter un peu."

* * *

Roy n'était pas le seul à s'en vouloir de la disparition d'Edward. Sciezka était convaincue de tout était de sa faute. Jamais elle n'aurait dû lui dire ce qu'elle avait découvert. S'il était mort c'était à cause d'elle. Durant la cérémonie, Sciezka s'était tenue aussi loin que possible de Winry et Al. Ils la haïraient s'ils savaient que c'était elle la responsable de la disparition d'Ed. Mais il y avait un autre problème : le général Foolmann devait penser qu'elle avait tout raconté à Edward. Et à présent qu'il était mort, Sciezka se retrouvait sans protection. Donc, la punition n'allait pas tarder à tomber. 

" _Après tout, je n'aurais que ce je mérite. Ed est mort à cause de moi, c'est comme si je l'avais tué moi-même._" pensa-t-elle.

Dans le cimetière désert, une ombre s'avançait parmi les tombes. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, toute neuve, et la regarda quelques instants.

" Vraiment morbibe." dit-elle.

C'est fou le nombre de fleurs qu'il y avait dessus. Celui qui était là était très aimé dirait-on.

" Tsss ! C'est pour la forme oui !"

L'individu resta là encore un moment, puis s'éloigna. Il se rendit dans un café. Cette personne arborait de courts cheveux châtains, des yeux noisettes et semblait avoir dans les dix-sept ans. Une serveuse lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire.

" Un cappucino."

La fille s'éloigna. Quelques instants plus tard, Alphonse Elric entra à son tour dans le café. Il chercha un personne du regard, et quand il l'eut trouvée vint s'asseoir à sa table.

" Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-il au garçon aux cheveux châtains.

" Un peu bizarre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire ce genre de truc sur moi auparavant." répondit-il.

" C'est surtout que tu n'en avait pas la capacité." reprit Al.

La serveuse interrompit leur conversation. Al commanda un thé, elle repartit.

" Et tu compte faire quoi à présent ?" demanda le cade des frères Elric.

" M'infiltrer. Ca ne devrait pas être compliqué maintenant que je suis capable de faire ce que tu vois là. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Envy puisse m'apprendre quelque chose." reprit son interlocuteur.

" C'est clair ! Mais il faut reconnaître que c'est très pratique. Et pour Sciezka ?"

" Je l'aurais à l'oeil ne t'en fais pas. Pourrais-je me servir de ton appartement ?" demanda le garçon.

" Bien sûr, mais soit discret."

" Autant que possible, oui."

Le thé d'Alphonse arriva. L'adolescent but une gorgée, pendant que son compagnon vidait sa tasse.

" Je vais y aller. Tu as bien mis Winry au courant au fait ?" demanda-til ens e levant.

" Oui, et mamie Pinako aussi. Elles ont été parfaites." répondit Al en formant un rond avec le pouce et l'index.

" J'en attendais pas moins d'elles. Je vais devoir y aller, ça va être l'heure." fit le jeune homme en regardant sa montre.

" Encore un détail : comment va-tu te débrouiller pour surveiller à la fois Sciezka et le colonel ?" demanda Al.

" Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour Mustang, il a un excellent garde du corps. Sciezka en revanche, me semble plus exposée. Il faudrait qu'elle disparaisse. Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'en fais pas."

Il laissa Al, et sortit du café. L'heure de la débauche au Q.G était proche, et il ne devait pas rater ça. Le jeune homme se posta près d'un mur, s'y appuya nonchalemment et mit les mains dans ses poches. Quelques minutes plus tard, les soldats commencèrent à sortir. L'adolescent repéra Sciezka qui descendit les marches. Il ne bougea pas, la laissant passer devant lui. Puis quand elle fut un peu plus loin, il la suivit. tout à coup, il vit une voiture s'arrêter à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Un type en sortit, la saisit et la fourra dedans. Après quoi, le véhicule disparut.

" Et allez ! J'étais sûr que ça allait arriver." fit le jeune homme qui la suivait.

Dans la voiture, Sciezka était terrorisée. C'étaient des hommes de Foolmann elle en était sûre. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. La voiture monta sur quelque chose et se renversa. La portière du haut s'ouvrit brutalement. Quelqu'un attrapa Sciezka, et entreprit de l'extraire du véhicule. Un des gars l'attrapa par la cheville.

" Lâchez-moi !" s'exclama-t-elle en lui flanquant un coup de pied au visage.

Le type la lâcha, Sciezka sortit de la voiutre. Puis avec son msytérieux sauveur elle se mit à courir. Le temps que les gars sortent de la voiture à leur tour, ils étaient loin.

" Merci beaucoup monsieur ! Sans vous j'étais perdue !" dit Sciezka en reprenant son souffle.

" On est pas encore tirés d'affaire. Je vous ramène chez vous." répondit le jeune homme en regardant pour voir si on les suivait.

Il sortit de la rue où il se trouvait et s'avança.

" Mais attendez-mooaaaaa !" s'exclama Sciezka.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avec un souire. Il la précéda jusque chez elle. Ce qu'elle trouva suspect. Comment savait-il où elle habitait ?

" Je vais devoir vous demander de me faire entrer, j'ai à vous parler." dit-il devant sa porte.

Sciezka hésita, puis le fit entrer. Il lui avait sauvé la vie après tout. La maison était entièrement remplie de livres. Mais ça n'eut pas l'air de le surprendre.

" Et maintenant Sciezka, je vais te raconter une petite histoire." annonça son sauveur.

Le lendemain, Sciezka n'alla pas travailler. Le général Foolmann, qui avait appris son nouvel échec, mit cela sur le compte de la peur qu'elle avait dû subir.

Un de ses hommes, qui venait de lui annoncer la tentative ratée de l'enlèvement, sortit du Q.G. Le sauveur de Sciezka le guetta caché dans un angle de maison. Il le suivit un moment. Après quoi, il l'attendit à un coin. Quand il passa, l'adolescent le saisit et l'assomma. Après quoi, il le fourgua dans un chariot, mit une couverture par dessus et l'emporta.

" _Je fais mes petites courses ..._" chantonna-t-il dans sa tête.

Quand le gard reprit connaissance, il se trouvait attaché à une chaise. Un spot de lumière était braqué sur lui.

" Où suis-je ?" demanda le prisonnier.

" Dans un coin tranquille. On va discuter un peu toi et moi. Je te préviens, je ne suis pas patient. Alors t'as intérêt à me répondre." fit une voix masculine.

" Et pourquoi je vous répondrais ?" demanda le prisonnier.

" Parce que." fit son ravisseur en montrant son visage.

Le type hurla quand il le vit. Son cri fut rapidement étouffé. Le gars frissonna au contact de cette main glacée.

" Tout d'abord : ton nom." reprit le kidnappeur.

" Dorian Shine." fit le type épouvanté par la vision qu'il avait en face de lui.

Malgré les traces de brûlures, le visage était reconnaissable. Mais bon dieu qu'il faisait peur !

" Bien. Ensuite, je veux que tu me dise tout sur ton supérieur. Si tu réponds bien comme il faut, je ne t'emmènerais pas en enfer. Sinon ..."

Dorian vit avec frayeur le sol s'ouvrir et des flammes en jaillir.

" D'accord je vous dirais tout ce que je sais ! Mais pitié ne me jetez pas en enfer !" supplia-t-il.

" Ca ne dépendra que de toi mon petit."

Dorian se mit à parler abondamment. Au bout de trois quarts d'heures son ravisseur savait tout ce qu'il voulait.

" Vous allez me relâcher maintenant ?" demanda Dorian.

" Non."

" Mais pourquoi ? Je vous ai absolument tout dit !"

" Peut-être, seulement tu dois rester ici."

Son kidnappeur traîna la chaise jusqu'à un cagibi et l'y enferma. Puis il s'éloigna.

" Hihihi ! Quel comédien je fais ! Il a tout gobé ! Les flammes de l'enfer, ça c'était de l'effet spécial !" reprit-il.

Il y eut une lumière. Un peu plus tard, Foolmann reçut Dorian dans son bureau.

" Alors ? Des nouvelles ?" demanda-t-il.

" Non monsieur. Elle semble avoir disparu." répondit Dorian.

" Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Mais tâchez quand même de savoir ce qu'elle est devenue." ordonna Foolmann.

" A vos ordres."

Dorian sortit du bureau avec un sourire satisfait. Dans le couloir il croisa Mustang. Celui-ci avait le teint pâle, et ne fit pas attention au soldat qui venait en sens inverse.

" _Ca marche encore mieux que je ne le croyais. A présent que Sciezka est à l'abri, je vais m'occuper de cecher colonel._" pensa Dorian.


	3. Protégé par l'invisible

**Cette fois, Ed reprend le récit, le deuxième chapitre étant fait pour se poser des questions. Voyons comment se débrouille notre blondinet en ange-gardien.**

* * *

Maintenant que je me suis suis infiltré dans la bande à Foolmann, je vais pouvoir contrecarrer ses plans. Je sais déjà pourquoi il veut se débarrasser du colonel. Foolmann refile des informations à l'ennemi dans certains conflits. Et chez les militaires, on appelle ça de l'espionnage. C'est très mal vu. Par le camp espionné bien sûr. Mine de rien, le général verreux a l'air sacrément déterminé à supprimer Mustang. Je le comprends, les risques sont gros. Seulement, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Je lui ai déjà mis des bâtons dans les roues par deux fois.

Ma couverture me permet d'être présent dans le bureau du général, et ainsi d'être au courant de tout. Le plus dur est ensuite d'agir sans qu'on me soupçonne. Jusque là, il n'y a pas eu de soucis. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas encore ma couverture quand j'ai fait échouer les deux premiers plans. Le vrai travail ne fait que commencer.

Ce matin-là, j'entends Foolmann passer un drôle de coup de fil. Il m'a fait part de ses intentions. Ne suis-je pas censé être son bras droit ? Et donc, voilà de qu'il a planifié dirons-nous. Un tueur à gages. Rien que ça. Je songe que ça risque de demander une assurance pour le colonel. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi ici doit savoir qu'on en veut à sa vie. Aussi, je trouve un prétexte quelconque pour m'éloigner de Foolmann. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Puis je rentre dans une pièce vide. Le temps d'opérer un petit changement d'identité. Ceci fait, je sors du Q.G et trouve une cabine téléphonique.

" Bureau du colonel Mustang, lieutenant Hawkeye à l'appareil." entendis-je.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye, c'est justement à vous que je voulais parler." dis-je.

" Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?"

" Mon nom ne vous dirait rien."

C'est surtout parce qu'elle ne me croirait pas. Je ne suis pas censé être là.

" Que voulez-vous ?" reprend Riza.

Elle est méfiante. Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

" Simplement vous avertir d'avoir vos deux yeux braqués en permanence sur votre colonel. On en veut à sa vie." dis-je.

Riza regarde Roy, qui a levé la tête et écoute.

" Qui êtes-vous ?" insiste-t-elle.

" Je suis l'invisible. Croyez-moi, Mustang est en danger. On a déjà essayé de le tuer en début de semaine. Et on va recommencer, dans peu de temps. Soyez sur vos gardes."

Je raccroche. Riza regarde le combiné, interdite. Mustang lui demande ce qui se passe. Elle lui jette un oeil.

" Rien monsieur, une mauvaise blague." répondit-elle en reposant le téléphone.

J'espère qu'elle m'a cru. Je retourne au Q.G, change à nouveau de tête et rejoins le bureau de Foolmann. Eh oui, j'ai trouvé comment modifier mon apparence. L'idée m'est venue en entendant un bout de conversation, deux personnes qui parlaient d'envie. Je me suis rappelé que mon pire ennemi autrefois, Envy justement, était capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Il faut au moins lui reconnaître ça : c'était un sacré atout. Donc, j'ai cherché comment modifier mon image. Avec ma capacité à transmuter avec peu de matière, ça n'a pas été très dur. J'ai récemment pris l'apparence de Dorian Shine, afin de pouvoir connaître les intentions adverses et les faire échouer. Le ver dans le fruit quoi.

Le vrai Dorian lui, est retenu prisonnier dans une maison abandonnée. Mon frère Al, qui est au courant de mes idées, passe le nourrir.

Je continue à traiter des dossiers. Quelle barbe cette paperasse ! Je comprends que Mustang s'endorme dessus. Mais en même temps, ça ne donne une idée des prochains coups de Foolmann. Pendant que je remplis ces papiers, je réfléchis à un plan concernant l'assassinat du colonel. Hawkeye est courant, et je sens qu'elle a prit l'avertissement en compte. Quand il s'agit de son supérieur, on peut lui faire confiance sur ce point.

Donc, elle s'arrangera pour le protéger au cas où je n'arriverais pas à neutraliser ce tueur. D'après ce que je sais, il agira un soir, après l'heure de débauche. Reste à savoir quand exactement. C'est ça le problème avec les tueurs à gages, on ne sait jamais quand ils vont frapper. Il va falloir que je m'arrange pour surveiller la résidence de Roy. Le soir arrive, et tout le monde s'en va.

J'ignore où crèche le colonel, et je le suis. Hawkeye a crut à mon coup de fil, car elle l'accompagne, ce qu'elle ne fait jamais. Bien. Je me demande si elle l'a mis au courant. Le lieutenant jette souvent des regards sur les côtés et en arrière, m'obligeant sans cesse à me planquer. Car j'ai beau avoir l'apparence d'un inoffensif garçon de dix-sept ans, on voit facilement que je les suis. Ah ça y est, il est arrivé chez lui. Bonsoir lieutenant, bonsoir colonel. Moi, je retrouve mon apparence ordinaire, que j'arbore quand je vais chez Al lui faire des comptes-rendus et entendre les siens.

Je cache mes cheveux blonds sous la capuche de mon pull. J'ai mis des vêtements sombres, différents de ceux que j'ai habituellement. Un pull à manches longues et à capuche, un jean noir, ça passe partout. Je décide de me poster sur le toit de la maison de Mustang, derrière la cheminée. A première vue, rien de bizarre aux alentours. Ce n'est peut-être pas pour ce soir. Quoique ... le contrat date d'il y a trois jours, ça ne devrait plus tarder. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, risquant de me gêner considérablement. A moins que je ne trouve comment y voir dans le noir.

Le temps passe, et s'obcurçit. J'ai trouvé comment y voir. En transmutant mes yeux en ceux d'un chat. Et je peux voux dire que c'est désorientant. Leur vue est très différente de la nôtre. Plus large, mais je ne vois moins bien les objets immobiles. Pis y'a des couleurs que je vois plus. C'est drôle. La nuit tombecomplètement, et j'y vois relativement bien. Toujours personne. Oh mais ... deux secondes. Si il y a quelqu'un. Sur le toit de la maison à côté. Et il est armé. Je me doute bien qu'il n'est pas là pour chasser les chauve-sourirs. Je dois changer de position, sinon je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre. Le gars a déjà installé un fusil et commence à viser. Je démarre au quart de tour, et balance un rayon d'or. Il en résulte un gros boum. Merde. J'ai encore agi à l'instinct, sans réfléchir.

Les voisins sortent, Roy y compris. Tous regardent le trou creusé par mon attaque. Une bonne partie de la gouttière et du toit ont été désintégrées. Je reste caché derrière la cheminée. Si jamais ils grillent mes yeux de chat brillants, je suis foutu. La police arrive. Je change de toit.

Il est clair que ça ne pouvait venir que de la maison du colonel. Ce dernier dit s'être trouvé dans son salon toute la soirée. Et puis, il n'a vraiment aucune raison de faire de genre de truc à ses voisins. Personne ne comprends ce qui s'est passé. Je décide de partir. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Le lendemain, Roy raconte ce qui s'est produit. Riza tique en entendant son récit. Elle, elle sait ce qui s'est passé. Du moins elle s'en doute.

Foolmann de son côté, n'est pas enchanté par son nouvel échec.

" Comment a-t-on pu savoir qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ce soir-là ?" dit-il.

" Mustang l'a peut-être remarqué en passant devant sa fenêtre." hasardais-je.

" Possible. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi sa fenêtre était-elle intacte ?"

" Aucune idée, je n'y étais pas."

Il ne sait plus quoi penser. Hasard ou sabotage ? Quoi que ce soit, il doit penser à un nouveau plan. Il en trouve un, une semaine plus tard. C'est encore pire que la dernière fois. Et encore moins discret. Foolmann veut piéger un des véhicules de Roy, pour qu'il explose. Aïe. Comment je vais m'y prendre ?

Je sens que Foolmann et moi allons devoir rivaliser d'imagination. Lui pour trouver ses plans, moi pour les déjouer. Le général charge quelqu'un de l'extérieur de faire ce boulot. Ou plutôt il me charge de le faire. La mission se transmet par téléphone. Pas le moindre contact physique. Ce qui pose un problème pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas reconnaître le type qui viendra poser son cadeau. Bon. Je crois qu'il va me falloir inspecter chasue voiture utilisée par l'équipe de Mustang.

Je suppose que c'est encore Hawkeye qui va raccompagner le colonel. Tout juste Auguste, et elle le fera en voiture. Idée.

" Colonel ! On vous demande d'urgence vous et le lieutenant." dis-je.

Roy et Riza se tournent vers moi.

" Par qui ?" interroge le colonel.

" Le général Hakuro."

Tous deux s'éloignent de la voiture dont ils avaient déjà ouvert les portes. Quand ils sont hors de vue, je vérifie que je suis seul, puis me mets à examiner l'engin.

" La voilà." dis-je en trouvant une bombe dans le capot.

Si ça pète à cet endroit, bonjour les dégâts. J'ai juste le temps de transmuter tout ça avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Hawkeye et Mustang reviennent. Moi je suis caché derrière une voiture, et surveille le bon déroulement des opérations. Riza démarre. Tout à coup, le moteur émet un curieux bruit. Ca ressemble à _bloatch_, le tout assortit d'une secousse. Riza sort et ouvre le capot.

" Monsieur ! Vous devriez venir voir ça." dit-elle.

Roy fronce les sourcils, et la rejoint. Il est stupéfait par ce qu'il voit. Des centaines de bulles s'échappent en effet du moteur. Je sais c'est idiot, mais j'étais à court d'idées et surtout de temps.

" Auriez-vous mis du savon à la place de l'essence par hasard ?" demande Mustang.

" Non colonel. Je pense surtout qu'on a eu beaucoup de chance." répondit Riza en dégageant les bulles.

" Ah vous trouvez ? C'est sûr que ça change de l'huile de vidange ordinaire. Mais où voulez-vous en venir lieutenant ?"

" Quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas destiné à produire des bulles, mais plutôt à exploser purement et simplement." expliqua Hawkeye en examinant le moteur.

" Vous voulez dire ... une bombe ?" interrogea le colonel.

" Oui. Quelqu'un a dû intervenir pendant que nous nous sommes absentés."

" Comme le jeune soldat de tout à l'heure ?" devina Roy.

" Possible. Quoique je n'ai pas vu de montre en argent à sa taille. Ce n'est donc pas un alchimiste." répondit Riza.

" Dans ce cas c'était peut-être son complice, dans le bon sens. Il faudra qu'on le retrouve demain, il a dû rentrer chez lui à l'heure qu'il est."

Ben bonne chance alors, parce que t'es pas prêt de me recroiser avec cette trombine. Riza hoche la tête, et referme le capot. Ils s'en vont, et je lâche un soupir de soulagement. Puis je me relève. Mustang : 3, Foolmann : 0.

Pourvu que ça dure. Pour ma part, je rentre à l'appartement de Al. Dorian est toujours retenu captif, mon frère veille bien sur lui. Je lui relate les derniers évènements.

" Des bulles ? T'avais pas mieux en boutique ?" me demande Al avec un sourire.

" T'aurais préféré un lâcher de colombes ? J'avais pas beaucoup de temps." répliquais-je.

" Ouais je comprends bien. L'essentiel est qu'il soit toujours en vie."

" Hm. En tout cas mon imagination est mise à rude épreuve avec ce général à deux balles."

Al acquiesce, puis annonce que c'est l'heure du souper. Que j'aide à préparer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que ce sera la prochaine trouvaille de Foolmann. J'espère que je saurais la déjouer.


	4. Les choses se compliquent

**Edward poursuit vaillamment sa mission de protection.Biz à tout le monde pour les reviews !**

* * *

Ce matin-là, je ne me doutais pas qu'un big problème allait me tomber sur les mèches. Et que ça allait me compliquer la tâche comme il faut. La journée avait plutôt commencée calmement. Je me trouvais dans le bureau de Foolmann, à m'éclater à mort avec les dossiers. J'avais croisé Mustang dans les couloirs, toujours accompagné de son fidèle lieutenant. Tous deux s'interrogeaient encore sur la bombe à bulles d'hier soir. Foolmann avait bien sûr arpprit son échec en arrivant, et avait pesté pendant une bonne heure. Bref tout allait bien. 

Sauf que ...

Je me levais et allait apporter des dossiers à un autre bureau, pour traitement ou classement. Sur le chemin, je passais devant un couloir où un mouvement attira mon attention. Je sortit la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

" _Oh mille pétards mouillés qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-ci !_" pensais-je.

Vite je tourne le dos, et Dorian Shine passe sans me voir. Visiblement il a réussi à se libérer, et se dirige tout droit vers le bureau de Foolmann. Faut que je me tire et en vitesse.

" Mon général ! Où est l'imposteur ?" demande Dorian en faisant irruption.

" Quel imposteur ? De quoi parlez-vous lieutenant Shine ?" réponds son supérieur.

" Il y devait y avoir ici quelqu'un qui a pris mon apparence général. Il sait tout au sujet de ce que vous savez." explique Dorian.

Foolmann a alors une illumination. Comme quoi je suis pas le seul à pouvoir atteindre la lumière.

" Mais alors ... si quelqu'un s'est fait passer pour vous ... voilà pourquoi tous mes plans foirent ! Ce devait être lui ! Qui d'autre puisqu'il savait tout !"

" Nous devons le retrouver." reprends Dorian.

Moi, j'ai changé de tête. Mais voilà-t-il pas que je croise Hawkeye. Naturellement, elle reconnaît en moi le soldat à qui elle et Mustang doivent la vie.

" Hé vous là-bas !" appelle-t-elle.

Je continue mon chemin, j'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça. J'accélère l'allure.

" Soldat ! Halte !" continue-t-elle.

Non merci. Cette fois je me mets à courir, Riza à mes trousses. Soudain, Havoc débarque lui aussi. Bon ! Je vais peut-être avoir droit à toute la clique qui sait.

" Arrêtez-le !" crie Hawkeye à son collègue.

Le lieutenant Havoc se met en travers de mon chemin et essaie de m'arrêter. Je lui fait une prise, il passe par-dessus moi. Puis je fonce vers la sortie, Hawkeye toujours après moi. Tenace la bonne femme !

" Halte ou je tire !"

Ben vas-y essaie. Je bifurque dans une ruelle et décolle illico. Quand elle y arrive, elle constate que c'est une impasse. Riza fouille partout, même dans les bennes. Je la regarde faire depuis mon perchoir. Quand elle se rend compte que j'ai bel et bien disparu, elle s'en va. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je l'ai échappée belle, une fois encore.

" C'était qui ce type lieutenant ?" demande Havoc quand elle revient.

" C'est justement ce que je voulais savoir. Le colonel et moi on a une dette envers lui, et on aurait bien voulu le remercier." explique-t-elle.

" Dans ce cas pourquoi s'est-il enfui ?"

" Aucune idée."

Ils arrivent dans le bureau de Roy. Celui-ci remarque la respiration haletante de sa subordonnée, et lui en demande la raison. C'est Havoc qui lui raconte l'histoire.

" En effet c'est étrange. Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui dans ce cas." fit Roy à la fin du récit.

Foolmann et Dorian fouillent tout le bâtiment, sans trouver traces du double de Shine. Ils se décident à regagner leurs quartiers. Moi, j'ai décidé d'aller voir si mon frangin est au courant de l'évasion de Shine. Al me réponds que oui, et qu'il ne savait pas comment m'en prévenir.

" Et maintenant ? " demande-t-il.

" Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen d'anticiper les coups du général. Je vais devoir compter sur Hawkeye pour le garder en vie le temps que jetrouve une idée." répondis-je.

Au passage, j'ai repris une apparence normale. Je m'allonge sur le lit avec un soupir. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. En même temps, c'était à prévoir.

De son côté, Mustang réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ma disparition, il y a de ça quinze jours déjà. Premièrement, on a tenté de le tuer ce jour-là. A cause de l'accident qui m'a "coûté la vie" et celle des meurtriers, impossible d'avoir un quelconque indice sur les commanditaires, et encore moins leurs motifs. L'affaire a donc été classée, au grand dam de Roy qui aurait bien voulu connaître l'identité du responsable de ma mort.

S'en est ensuivi des évènements bizarrres. Tout d'abord, le trou dans la maison en face la sienne. Personne n'a rien vu, pourtant il y avait deux personnes dans sa rue ce soir-là. Qui se sont affrontées. La première, sûrement située sur le toit du voisin, a dû être surprise par la seconde. Roy n'a entendu que le fracas dû à l'attaque, et est immédiatement sorti, comme les voisins. La première personne n'a donc pas eu le temps de réagir. Ensuite, le coup des bulles dans le moteur du véhicule dans lequel il était monté. Selon Hawkeye, c'aurait dû être une bombe, transmutée en autre chose par quelqu'un qui avait prit le soin de les éloigner.

" _Sans parler de ce coup de fil que mon lieutenant a reçu un peu après la mort d'Eward. Elle a dit que c'était une blague, mais je suis convaincu du contraire. __Preuve en est qu'elle me raccompagne chaque soir, comme si elle craignait qu'il m'arrive quelque chose._" se dit-il.

C'était sûrement ça. Riza devait savoir qu'il était en danger. On cherchait à le tuer. Toutes ces choses étranges étaient en fait des tentatives d'assassinat ratées.

" _Et pour qu'elles échouent les unes après les autres, c'est que quelqu'un veille sur moi. Quelqu'un de très bien informé._" conclut Mustang.

Hélas pour toi mon gars, je ne le suis plus. Je vais donc devoir te surveiller 24h sur 24h. C'est la seule chance que j'ai de te garder en vie. Car on a beau dire, même si on ne s'aime pas beaucoup, tu ne mérite pas de mourir.

" _Si c'est pas ironique ça, être obligé de protéger l'homme qui me tape le plus sur les nerfs !_" pensais-je à juste titre.

Je reviens au Q.G, camouflé comme je peux. Plus envie de changer de tête. Rentrer n'est pas compliqué. La cour arrière, là où moi et Mustang on s'est affronté une fois, n'est pas surveillée. En même temps, qui aurait l'idée de s'en prendre à une caserne. J'atterris donc sur cette cour, et regarde les étages.

Le troisième est celui de Mustang, quatrième fenêtre en partant de la droite. Il y a un arbre en dessous. J'y grimpe. Par chance, il a beaucoup de feuilles, qui me cachent parfaitement. Je dois quand même m'allonger sur la branche pour y voir quelque chose. J'aperçois la tête et les épaules de Roy. Riza dépose une pile de dossiers, et s'en va.

Je reste là longtemps, manquant de m'endormir. Enfin, l'heure de rentrer chez soi arrive. Roy se lève, attrape son manteau qu'il enfile et s'éloigne. Moi je dégringole de mon arbre. Sortir de la cour vite fait est facile, je sais voler maintenant. Du haut du muret, je le vois partir avec Hawkeye. Je les suis depuis les toits. Si je vole comme ça les gens vont me reconnaître. Nos deux militaires s'arrêtent dans un café. Un rendez-vous galant ?

J'y entre à mon tour, et m'assoit quelques tables plus loin. Je n'ai peut-être pas changé de visage, mais j'ai quand même prit le soin de colorer mes cheveux, et changer la teinte de les yeux. Je pose un pieds sur la chaise, un serveur vient prendre ma commande.

" Limonade." lançais-je.

Roy et Riza eux, dégustent un café. A leur mines soucieuses, je devine qu'ils parlent de toute cette histoire. Faudrait que je puisse entendre leurs déductions. Le serveur m'apporte mon verre à point nommé. Je le prends, le cache, et vais m'asseoir sur la banquette à côté, dos, à Mustang. Lui et son lieutenant sont si absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils ne m'ont même pas remarqué.

" Le général Foolmann ? Vous en êtes sûr ?" fait Hawkeye.

" Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait m'en vouloir au point de me tuer. Je vous ai fait part de mes soupçons. L'ennui, c'est que ce nesont que des soupçons." réponds le colonel.

Donc ils n'ont pas de preuves. Moi en revanche, je sais que Foolmann a un agenda rempli des numéros de ses clients. Faudrait que je le récupère.

" Au fait, ça fait un moment que personne n'a vu la jeune Sciezka. Tout porte à croire qu'elle a disparu." fait remarquer Riza.

Non non, elle va bien.

" Oui, mais vous pensez que ça a quelque chose à voir avec notre affaire ?"

" Qui sait, elle a peut-être vu ou entendu ce qu'il ne fallait pas."

Elle est rudement perspicace cette femme. J'ai intérêt à me méfier, si jamais elle me grille ...

" Je vais lancer un avis de recherche." annonce Mustang.

Surtout pas ! Encore un détail dont je vais devoir me charger. Chic alors. Nos deux tourteraux terminent leurs cahouas, et se tirent. Moi itou, un peu après eux. Je calcule que je vais sûrement devoir passer la nuit à faire le pied de grue devant la casbah du colonel. Youpiyahou.

" _Mais non, j'ai beaucoup mieux : je vais lui installer une alarme. Ensuite, je me plante une tente pas loin, et j'y reste._"

Me voilà justement devant chez lui. J'attends que toutes les lumières s'éteignent, et j'entre. Je m'arrête devant la porte d'entrée et y pose les mains. Une lueur d'or l'enveloppe, et se propage aux fenêtres. Dans un coin de la porte, à ras du sol se trouve le boîter de l'alarme. Si quelqu'un entre par n'importe où, ça se saura.

A présent, je dois trouver où dormir. Justement, Mustang a un jardinet, derrière. Je pose les mains sur l'herbe, et me transmute une tente avec le sac. Au dodo à présent.

Le lendemain, je me réveille pas trop tard, contrairement à ce que je craignais. Je fais disparaître mon bastringue, et décampe. Roy n'est pas encore partit. A vrai dire, il ouvre sa porte au moment où je franchis sa clôture. Pfiou ! Tiens, voilà Hawkeye. Elle l'amène à présent ? Le lieutenant l'attends de l'autre côté de la rue, un peu loin. Vu que c'est blindé de voitures, elle a dû se garer ailleurs.

Mustang va pour traverser la rue. J'aperçois une voiture qui arrive vite. Trop vite, beaucoup trop. Je vois bien ce qui va suivre : le colonel va s'asseoir sur son capot. Roy tourne la tête, et découvre le véhicule qui lui fonce dessus.

C'est compter sans moi. Je pose une main au sol, et un mur épais se dresse entre le colonel et la voiture. Cette dernière se crashe en beauté.

" Mon colonel !" s'exclame Hawkeye en rappliquant.

Roy a déjà fait le tour de mur pour voir ce qu'il reste du chauffeur et son bolide. C'est pas joli à voir. Elle est complètement écrasée contre le mur.

" Mon colonel est-ce que ça va ?" interroge Riza.

" Oui. Mon ange-gardien a encore frappé." réponds Roy, les yeux sur l'épave de la voiture.

Pas de quoi. Moi je reste planqué derrière une voiture, les pieds au niveau de la roue arrière. Mais je devine qu'ils vont me chercher. Je m'éloigne sur coussin d'air, à ras du sol. Quand je peux, je vais me percher sur un toit. On fait pas plus discret remarquez : pour me voir faut avoir l'idée de lever la tête.

La police, une ambulance et une dépanneuse arrivent pour déblayer de chantier.

Mustang et Hawkeye se rendent au Q.G. Je pense que là-bas il ne craint rien. Il est entouré de soldats. Donc, je patiente dehors. J'en profite pour rendre visite à Al et l'informer de ce qui se passe. Ceci fait, je retourne au Q.G. Mustang va certainement imprimer son avis de recherche aujourd'hui. Je change d'apparence, sans reprendre celle qu'ils ont déjà vue.

Dans une salle, je trouve Fuery en train d'imprimer des feuilles. J'entre, personne ne me remarque. Discrétos, je jette un oeil à ce qu'il imprime. C'est bien ça : une photo de Sciezka, avec son signalement. Il y en a déjà un petit paquet de feuilles prêtes à être affichées. Je profite de ce que Kain a le dos tourné pour lui carotter les feuilles plus l'original et les glisser dans ma veste.

" _Navré sergent-major. Vous allez sûrement vous faire remonter les bretelles, mais il ne faut pas qu'on sache où se trouve Sciezka pour le moment._"

Je m'éclipse. Une fois dehors je détruis les feuilles. Le soir encore, Hawkeye ramène son colonel. Cette fois, je reste au Q.G. J'ai un petit quelque chose à récupérer. Quand il n'y a plus personne, je vole jusqu'à la fenêtre de Foolmann. Je l'ai repérée depuis le temps. J'y fais un trou et me glisse dedans. Après quoi, j'allume une lampe, et commence à fouiller.

" _Le voilà. Avec ça plus le témoignage de Sciezka, on aura de quoi inculper lourdement ce traître._"

J'embarque l'agenda, rebouche mon trou et file chez le colonel. La nuit me permet de voler sans risque. Me voilà sur le seuil de Mustang. Je coince l'agenda dans la poignée et m'en vais.


	5. Quand Ed s'énerve

**Hmmm ... on sait tous que Ed est susceptible comme c'est pas permis. Mais qu'est-ce que ça donne maintenant qu'il est surpuissant ?**

**Biz à tous les reviewers, yé vous adorrre ! **

* * *

Cela va faire trois semaines que je joue les anges-gardien de Mustang. Jusque-là, je me suis bien débrouillé : malgré toutes les tentatives de meurtres à son égard, Roy n'a pas même pas un ongle de cassé. Mais le fait que je ne sache plus ce que prépare Foolmann m'oblige à surveiller le brun en permanence. Ce que je n'apprécie pas trop, déjà que je le porte pas dans mon coeur.

M'enfin, comme je me le répète sans arrêt, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'aime pas qu'il mérite d'être tué. Si quelqu'un doit lui pourrir la vie, j' aime autant que ce soit moi. Hier, j'ai déposé l'agenda de Foolmann à la porte de Mustang, histoire de l'aider un peu dans son enquête. Un peubeaucoup même. Il va le trouver ce matin en principe. Je dis en principe, parce qu'il y a des fois où c'est vraiment un manche ce mec. Ah, le voilà qui sort.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" fait-il en refermant sa porte.

Il l'a trouvé ! Vite un appareil que j'immortalise cet éclair de génie. Roy ramasse l'agenda, et note le nom de Foolmann inscrit sur la couverture. Il l'ouvre, et le feuillette. A la tête qu'il fait, je vois qu'il a compris ce que c'était. L'est rapide ce matin. Hawkeye arrive, et se gare devant chez lui.

" Regardez un peu ce que j'ai trouvé devant ma porte." annonce-t-il en lui passant l'agenda.

" Ce sont ... les numéros de meneurs de conflits ... que font-ils là-dedans ?" dit Hawkeye en découvrant la teneur du cahier.

" Oui. Je suppose que c'est mon protecteur invisible qui m'a fait ce cadeau. Un sacré atout pour notre enquête." reprends Roy.

" Comment a-t-il pu se le procurer ça j'aimerais bien le savoir." dit Riza en redonnant l'agenda au colonel.

Ils s'en vont, je sors de ma planque. Parfait. Avec tout ça, Foolmann sera bientôt démasqué. Je suis en train de calculer que Roy n'a pas dû abandonner son idée d'avis de recherche pour Sciezka. Va falloir que je m'en charge. Je me mets en route. Et qui c'est que je croise en cours de route ? Le sergent Fuery, en train de poser des affiches. Il vient de commencer dirait-on. Tant mieux. Je le laisse faire, puis arrache chacune des affichettes. Je fais surtout attention qu'il ne mevoie pas faire. Pas envie de lui cogner dessus. Il en colle une trentaine, que j'arrache au fur et à mesure. A y est, l'a fini. Pas trop tôt. Retour au Q.G.

Ca me laisse le temps d'aller voir mon frangin. Quand je reviens, je découvre Mustang qui s'entraîne. Il enflamme tour à tour des cibles mobiles ou fixes. J'ignorais complètement qu'il s'excerçait. En tout cas, le coin lui est réservé, vu toutes les traces de brûlures ici et là. N'ayant rien de spécial à faire, je décide de rester là. Faut reconnaître qu'il se débrouille bien. Soudain, quelque chose atterrit près de lui, et explose. Je vois le colonel s'enflammer comme du carton pâte. Oh la vache.

Je réagis illico en transmutant un geyser qui va éteindre Mustang. Il est au sol, dans un sale état.

"_&# # # de merde !_" pensais-je.

Je me rue vers le Q.G, tout en prenant soin de me changer.

" Vite ! Le colonel Mustang est blessé !" hurlais-je en entrant.

Je ne m'arrête pas de courir. Mes jambes me portent jusqu'au bureau de Roy. Instinct j'imagine. J'ouvre la porte brutalement, et les informe de ce qui vient d'arriver. Hawkeye est la première à réagir. Je l'amène dehors. Des soldats portent Mustang. Son uniforme est tout brûlé, il a le visage en sang. On l'amène à l'hôpital. Riza le suit. Moi, je sais qui a fait ça. Je retourne au bureau du colonel. Il n'y a plus personne, tous sont accourus pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je récupère l'agenda, et m'en vais. Dans l'aire d'entraînement du colonel, j'examine le sol.

" _Des éclats de verre, un morceau de tissu blanc. Une bouteille remplie d'alcool. Pour oser faire ça sous le nez des militaires, Foolmann doit être aux abois. Attendez un peu que j'entre en scène, il va littéralement hurler à la mort._"

Je sors du Q.G, et reprends mon apparence normale. Là, j'ouvre le cahier du général. Les numéros de ses clients ne m'intéressent pas. Ce que je cherche, ce sont ceux de ses complices. Les voilà. Avec les adresses.

" _Parfait. Au premier de ces messieurs._"

* * *

A l'hôpital, Riza attends le verdict des médecins. Ses collègues l'ont rejoint, et attendent nerveusement eux aussi. 

" Vous êtes des proches du colonel Mustang ?" demande un docteur.

" Oui. Comment va-t-il ?" demande Havoc.

" Honnêtement, il aurait pu mourir si quelqu'un n'avait pas éteint rapidement le feu. Néanmoins, il a le visage entièrement brûlé. Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons, mais je crains qu'il ne puisse jamais retrouver une apparence normale."

Les militaires sont anéantis par cette nouvelle. Riza sent une larme couler sur sa joue.

" Peut-on le voir ?" demande-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

" Oui, mais pas plus de deux à la fois." répond le docteur.

Ils décident qu'Hawkeye et Havoc iront les premiers. Jean ouvre la porte avec hésitation. Le colonel est là, sur son lit la tête entourée de bandages. Inconscient. Riza met une main sur sa bouche et approche. Voir l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout dans cet état lui déchire le coeur. Jean lui-même est catastrophé. Ils ne peuvent que rester là à le regarder en silence.

_

* * *

BOOOOUUUUM ! _

Une énorme explosion vient de briser la quiétude d'une petite rue tranquille. Les gens sortent, et découvrent hébétés les ruines d'une maison. Quelqu'un appelle les pompiers. Ils arrivent vite, et commencent à chercher des survivants. Ils en trouvent un, un homme visiblement roué de coups.

Depuis l'autre bout de la rue, je regarde le spectacle avec indifférence. Je tourne les talons, et sort de là.

" Adjudant Peterson Gregory, 412 boulevard Amoria. On se retrouve ce soir." murmurais-je.

Foolmann apprends ce qui est arrivé à son sergent dans l'après-midi. Déjà les représailles pour l'attaque de Mustang ? Mais qui ? Tous ses collèges sont auprès de lui. Ce ne peut être que la personne qui contrecarre ses plans depuis le début.

Un maître du transformisme, doublé un expert en explosion dirait-on. Un adversaire redoutable en tout cas. Foolmann se sent mal. La personne en question connaît probablement les membres de son équipe, et a l'intention de s'en prendre à eux. Avant lui. Il déglutit, et jette un oeil à Dorian. Lui non plus n'en mène pas large.

Le soir venu, chacun rentre chez soi. Peterson se demande qui sera le prochain sur la liste, ou si c'est juste un accident. La lumière dans son couloir s'allume.

" Je te connais toi ... t'es l'Ultimate Alchemist !" fait-il en me décrouvant derrière sa porte.

" Bien vu sale traître." dis-je avec un regard à faire peur à un homonculus.

Je m'avance. Comme je bloque la seule issue, il est contraint de se réfugier ailleurs. Dans sa salle à manger. Je fais sauter la porte, et une partie du mur avec. L'adjudant se précipite sur le téléphone. Une boule d'énergie lui enlève cet espoir. Il me regarde terrifié. J'ai les yeux lumineux, et un halo doré tout autour de moi. Je marche vers lui.

" Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" lance-t-il en tombant sur son canapé.

" Primo, tu ne tutoie pas. On a pas gardé les porcs ensemble. Deuxio, tu as trahi ton pays et causé la mort de centaines d'innocents. Tertio, ton boss a voulu tuer le mien, et c'est toi et tes potes qui allez régler l'addition avant lui." répondis-je en m'arrêtant devant lui.

Il s'enfonce dans son canapé comme s'il espérait fondre dedans. Je l'empoigne et commence à lui claquer le beignet sévère. Peterson se défends, hélas pas aussi bien que moi. Sans oublier que je transmute tout ce qui me tombe sous la paume des mains en arme qui font pleuvoir des coups sur lui. Enfin, comme pour le sergent je fais péter la baraque.

Dehors et à l'abri des regards, j'ouvre à nouveau l'agenda.

" Sous-lieutenant Yumuri Shenji. 30 rue des Camélias. A ton tour."

Je décolle pour me rendre à l'adresse indiquée. Lui hurle carrément en me voyant débarquer. Faut vous préciser que je perce un gros trou dans son plafond par lequel je me pointe. Je fais pas dans la dentelle et encore moins dans la soie. Sans plus attendre, je me jette sur lui. Sa résidence finit comme celle de son collègue : en miette. Je commence à prendre le coup.

" Lieutenant Frank Orson, 6 impasse Cluau. Accroche-toi j'arrive.".

Quelques instants plus tard ...

" NOOOOONNNN !"

BOOOUUUUMMM ! Et de trois ! Il m'en reste tout autant avant d'arriver à Foolmann. Mais celui-là, je le laisse aux militaires. Ils se feront griffes et dents dessus. Je décide que ça suffit pour cette nuit, et me barre.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est l'hallalli au Q.G. 

" Trois en une nuit. Ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence." fait Breda en découvrant la une des journaux.

Hawkeye, fûtée comme c'est pas permis, fait tout de suite les connections. L'accident du colonel, la disparition de l'agenda, les quatre agressions ... ce sont des représailles. L'ange-gardien de son colonel est furieux, et attaque les hommes de Foolmann. Riza ne peut que l'encourager. Elle ne ressent rien d'autre qu'une haine intense envers ce général pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

" _Je parie qu'il y en aura d'autres. Il les tabassera jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Tant mieux._" pense-t-elle, le visage neutre.

Et elle a parfaitement raison. Les hommes de Foolmann, tous complices, paniquent. Dorian parle de la vengeance d'un mort-vivant. L'est naze ce type. Remarquez, après la comédie que je lui ai faite, y'a vraiment de quoi. Le soir venu, je démolis un premier lieutenant, un lieutenant-colonel et un colonel. Dorian justement. Lui il a carrément pissé dans son froc quand il m'a vu. Pis il a chialé comme un gosse. J'ai failli éclater de rire devant ce spectacle. Comment j'ai fait pour rester impassible ça j'en sais rien.

Il est près de minuit. Je décide d'aller voir Mustang à l'hosto. Une fois devant, il me faut savoir où il est sans qu'on me repère. Nouveau changement de trombine. La réceptionniste m'informe que les visites sont terminées depuis longtemps. Sans déc ? C'est pas la nuit portes ouvertes ? Je me penche vers la fille, et lui fait perdre connaissance en appuyant dans un endroit spécial du cou. Puis je fait le tour, et cherche la chambre de Roy. Il est comme je m'en doute au service de grands brûlés, aile est, chambre 112. Ben y'a plus qu'à.

Quand je rentre dans la chambre, la lune me permet de savoir que je suis pas tout seul. Naturellement y'a le colonel, mais également Hawkeye. Elle dort sur une chaise, tout près de Mustang. Moi, j'avance jusqu'à la tête bandée de l'ami Roy. Je pose mes mains sur son visage. Elles brillent. Surtout lieutenant, continuez à dormir. Là. Je me casse par la fenêtre. Riza tourne la tête au moment où je la referme.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil réveillent Roy et Riza. Elle se frotte les yeux et regarde vers le lit. Puis elle pousse un grand cri qui fait sursauter le colonel. 

" Mon colonel !" s'exclame-t-elle.

" Oui c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?" demande Roy.

" Vous ... votre ... vous avez ... votre visage !" bafouille-t-elle.

" Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

" Il n'est plus brulé ! Il est redevenu normal !"

Roy fronce les sourcils. Il se souvient avoir pris feu, et ressentit une douleur intense. Donc en toute logique son visage doit être gravement atteint. Le colonel porte une main à sa figure. La peau est lisse, il n'a même plus mal. Le docteur, alerté par le cri de Riza, entre à son tour ... et tombe à la renverse. Des infirmières et de saides-soignants se précipitent. C'est la stupéfaction internationale quand ils se rendent compte de l'état de Roy. Guérison miracle en une nuit. Incroyable. Inimaginable. Tous se pressent pour l'examiner.

Ca finit par l'énerver.

" Hawkeye !" s'exclame-t-il.

Riza réagit illico, et tire dans un mur. Tous la regardent.

" Dehors." dit-elle en pointant son arme sur eux.

Son regard leur fait comprendre qu'elle ne tolèrera aucune discussion. Ils sortent, Roy pousse un soupir de soulagement :

" Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !"

Riza sourit, et s'approche à son tour. Elle avance une main vers le visage de Roy, hésite un instant, puis finit par poser la main sur sa joue.

" C'est ... c'est fou ... ce qui vous arrive. Il n'y a plus du tout de brûlure. Pourtant, vous étiez salement grillé." dit-elle en promenant sa main sur sa figure.

D'abord surprit par son geste inattendu, Roy se laisse faire de bonne grâce. Il esquisse même un sourire.

" Qui a bien pu vous guérir de la sorte ? Car il est clair que vous n'avez pas fait ça tout seul." continue-t-elle sans interrompre son manège.

" Peut-être ... mon ange-gardien." fait-il d'une voix rauque.

" Faudra ... lui dire merci."

Ils se regardent à présent, hypnotisés par les yeux de l'autre. Roy attrape une main de Riza qu'il porte à ses lèvres. Elle déplie les doigts, et lui caresse la joue. Roy embrasse la paume de sa main. Leurs visages se rapprochent.

_Toc toc ! _Roy ferme les yeux et inspire.

" Si c'est une infirmière ou autre envoyez-les paître." dit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Riza se lève. Elle ouvre la porte et découvrent ses collègues qui viennent aux nouvelles. Ils sont bouche bée en voyant leur supérieur intact.

" Qui a bien pu faire ça ?" fait Falman après un instant de silence.

Breda a informé le colonel des six agressions.

" Quelqu'un qui sait qu'on vous en voulait, qui veille sur vous depuis cette fusillade y'a trois semaines ..." récapitula Havoc.

" Qui vous a toujours protégé depuis, qui est capable de faire une maison et de vous guérir d'un coup." ajouta Fuery.

" C'est sûrement un grand alchimiste, très puissant. Je ne vois que ça." fit Hawkeye.

" Comme ... Edward par exemple." dit Mustang.

" Sauf qu'il est mort." contredit Breda.

" Pourtant, il était le seul capable de détruire une maison de la sorte. Ca expliquerait aussi ma guérison miracle. Il a dû transmuter mes bandages." reprit Roy.

" Le colonel a raison, ça tient debout. Ed a sauvé le colonel du premier attentat. Imaginons qu'il en ait réchappé, puisqu'on a pas retrouvé son corps. Il a pu logiquement penser que le commanditaire recommencerait." ajouta Falmann.

" Je te rappelle qu'on a pas non plus retrouvé les corps des agresseurs. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils on fait un joyeux bond avec le camion et leur voiture." rappela Havoc.

" Pourtant ... c'était pas possible qu'il meure comme ça. Pas au stade où il en était." reprit Roy.

" Vous croyez que c'est Edward qui vous protège depuis trois semaines ?" demanda Riza.

" Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Nous le saurons probablement à la fin de cette histoire." répondit Roy.


	6. L'ange descend sur terre

**Eh bien eh bien ! On peut pas dire que ça pleut les reviews pour cette histoire. C'est si nul que ça ?** **Ou bien que c'est les** **vacances et y'a plus grand monde ?**

* * *

Avec ce que j'ai fourni comme preuve de la culpabilité de Foolmann à Mustang, son enquête ne va pas tarder à aboutir. J'ai contacté Sciezka, pour lui dire qu'elle devra témoigner au sujet du complot contre le colonel. Elle a accepté sans trop d'hésitations. Bien. Vu que Foolmann est plus qu'aux abois, je me sens plus tendu que jamais. Il a faillit avoir Mustang. J'ai intérêt à tripler de vigilance. 

Mais heureusement, je suis aidé dans ma tâche. Le lieutenant Hawkeye est très vigilante, et pas plus tard que ce matin, elle a fait feu sur un type qui a tenté de poignarder le colonel. Ouf. Je ne me relâche pas pour autant. Pis Roy se tient aussi sur ses gardes, c'est déjà ça. Un peu trop à mon goût, car je sens qu'il cherche quelqu'un quand il s'aventure hors du Q.G. Il doit chercher à savoir qui est son ange-gardien. Penserait-il que c'est moi ?

En tout cas, ça n'est pas facile de ne pas me faire repérer. Tout à l'heure par exemple, il a failli me voir. Il est sortit dans son jardin comme un diable hors de sa boîte, et j'ai tout juste eut le temps de faire le tour de la maison et de me percher sur le toit. Mille pétards Mustang, soit patient tu sauras bientôt que c'est moi. J'ai mes raisons pour me planquer qu'est-ce que tu crois gars. La première et non la moindre est les remarques sarcastiques que tu ne manquerais pas de m'adresser. Et j'ai pas besoin d'un mioche pour me protéger, et t'es inconscient de t'en être pris à des militaires, et gnagnagni et gnagnagna ...

Bref j'ai pas besoin de tes encouragements. Je jette un regard aussi discret que possible pour voir s'il est rentré dans sa tanière. Personne. Je ne bouge pas pour autant. Vivement que ça se finisse quand même, je commence à saturer. J'entends la porte claquer. L'ami Mustang se rend au Q.G, comme chaque matin que Dieu fait. Cinq minutes plus tard je dégringole du toit et m'y rends aussi.

" Pourquoi regardez-vous sans arrêt par cette fenêtre colonel ?" demande Havoc.

" Pour voir si j'arrive à apercevoir mon ange-gardien." réponds Roy.

Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? Y'a belle lurette que j'ai changé de poste d'observation, mon coco. Actuellement, c'est Foolmann que je surveille. Et je peux vous dire qu'il panique grave, le gus. Lui aussi a comprit que la fin était proche. Tous ses sbires sont à l'hosto grâce à mes bons soins. Y'a plus que lui, moi et Mustang. Le général va agir bientôt, je le sens. Quand tu veux mon gars. En tout cas je t'attendrais au tournant. Un peu plus tard, je reviens tout de même voir où en est l'autre abr ... euh mon protégé. Tiens ? C'qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde y s'en vont ? Je passe par le toit du Q.G. Une mission sans doute.

Chouette. J'espère que j'aurais de la marge pour agir. Je les suis depuis les hauteurs. Pas si vite bordel !

Notre fine équipe roule longtemps, avant d'arriver ... devant une banque où y'a l'air d'avoir une prise d'otages. C'est de mieux en mieux. Hawkeye je compte sur vous pour me relayer. Pas question que je me grille avant la scène finale.

Elle et Mustang font le tour pour prendre les cambrioleurs par derrière. Vu comme ils ont l'air d'être armés je le sens moyen ce plan. Je décide de descendre un poil. Nos deux tourteraux entre en silence. Je transmute un barreau au-dessus de la porte, par lequel je me suspends, tête en bas. Je les vois. Ce que je vois aussi, c'est un des braqueurs pointer un pistoler sur eux, juste derrière. On ne tire pas dans le dos mon gars, c'est lâche. Une boule d'énergie lui permet de comprendre mon point de vue. Riza et Roy se retourne d'un même mouvement. Le colonel se précipite au-dehors pour me démasquer. Trop lent. Je suis revenu sur le toit de la banque. Nan mais kesse y croit cui-là.

" Encore raté." fait Roy avec un sourire en coin.

Lui et Hawkeye reprennent leur opération. Je redescends. J'ai l'impression d'être un ascenseur. On monte, on descends, on remonte, on redescends ... Me voilà dans la banque. J'entends le claquement de doigts familier, ainsi que les coups de feu de Riza. Roy crie que la situation est sous contrôle. Je souris. A l'extérieur, je les vois garder les braqueurs, et la police qui les embarque. Une affaire rondement menée. Tout le monde y rentre, moi aussi.

" Il paraît que vous avez encore eu de l'aide colonel." lance Fuery.

Ben les nouvelles vont vite.

" Oui. Encore une fois mon protecteur a assuré." soupire Mustang.

C'est moi ou ça lui fait pas plaisir ? Si tu veux je te zigouille moi-même comme ça on n'en parle plus.

" Et vous n'avez toujours pas vu son visage ?" continue Havoc.

" Toujours pas. Mais je crois de plus en plus que c'est Edward."

Oh ? Il sait de servir de son petit pois apparemment. Bon. Je délaisse Mustang and co, et va voir ce que trafique l'autre pignouf de général. Allons bon, où est-il passé ? L'est plus dans son bureau. Chiotte. Ban ben je reviens à côté du bureau du brun. J'ai trouvé un nouveau truc : plutôt que de me percher sur l'arbre qui fait face à sa fenêtre, je reste en lévitation juste à côté, collé au mur. Comme ça je les entends.

" Au travail colonel !"

Tout à coup, quelque chose casse un carreau, à côté de mon épaule. Pinaise Hawkeye ! Me le tuez pas maintenant, quoi ! Surtout pas comme ça, z'allez me foutre trois semaines et demies de boulot en l'air. Je retiens un soupir. Bande de barjes tiens. Le reste de la journée se passe calmement. Riza ramène Roy.

Houlà ! Que vois-je ? Un bisou ? Il serait temps purée ! C'est sur la joue, mais c'est un début.

" _T'as besoin de lunettes colonel. La bouche, c'est un centimètre à droite._"

Je la regarde repartir depuis mon toit. Depuis le temps que je me perche dessus je sens que je vais me reconvertir en charpentier. En attendant je vais me poser sur celui de Roy. Sa cheminée est assez pratique pour l'écouter. Le voilà qui mets de la musique. Classique au passage. Le boulet ! J'ai très envie de lui flanquer un truc qui bouge. Ca va m'endormir ces violons. Allez, la tentation est trop forte. Je descends par une gouttière. J'arrive près de la fenêtre du salon. Il est sur son canapé en train de lire le journal, par contre j'avise le gramophone. Une petite lueur, et de suite l'ambiance est meilleure. Il te me fait un de ces sursauts. Je décampe en retenant un éclat de rire. Roy sort de chez lui, et regarde partout.

" Aha ! Très drôle la crevette !" lance-t-il dans la rue.

LA QUOI ! Garde ton calme Edward. Respire. Du calme. Cool, zen.

" C'est moi que vous traitez de crevette jeune homme ?" fait une vieille dame en passant.

" Mais non pas du tout ..."

" Je vais vous apprendre la politesse moi !"

Crash ! Oh le gag ! Elle lui casse presque son parapluie sur la tête. Je mords ma manche pour ne pas exploser de rire. Merci madame ! Ca me sert de revanche. Roy rentre précipitamment chez lui et verrouille sa porte. Mwahahahahaha !

C'est la meilleure du mois celle-là ! Je reprends ma respiration. Quelle rigolance. Sacré colonel. Y rate jamais une occasion de foutre les pieds dans le plat. Enfin.

Le lendemain, rebelote : Riza arrive, l'embarque et salut. Même pas un bisou pour moi. Nan, je rigole. Me revoilou à côté de la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que je me marre quand même. Faudrait que je fasse ça plus souvent. Euh ... finalement non. Jouer les protecteurs invisibles, surtout de lui, finirait par me saoûler comme il faut. A force je finirais par le tuer.

Bon, il en est où dans sa panique le général ? Toujours au même point. Trouillomètre au maximum, sur le cran " danger de crise cardiaque." Si ça pouvait être vrai ... Plus tard dans la journée, nos six schtroumpfs bleus partent affronter un quelconque Gargamel. Autrement dit, les militaires vont en mission. Et moi pendant ce temps-là, je tourne la manivelle comme dit la chanson.

Ah cette fois, c'est plus compliqué qu'une prise d'otages. Un ouvrier est prisonnier d'un échaffaudage qui commence à s'effondrer. Le type est tombé sur un étage, et est inconscient. Ca grince de partout.

" Bon sang Edward, ce serait le bon moment pour te montrer." fait Roy.

Et toi tu regarde c'est ça ? Bouge pas, je t'installe des sièges, je te file pop-corn et cocas et en avant pour la séance de 16h00 de L'échaffaudage infernal. Les militaires décident d'envoyer quelqu'un descendre encorder le type. C'est Havoc qui s'y colle. Il est au bout d'une corde, et commence sa descente. Doucement ... ça y est il y est presque. Me demande si ça va supporter son poids. Oh le vilain grincement. Du coup Havoc n'ose plus bouger. Et il a raison : s'il ne fait ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux tout partira en live. Les voilà avec deux personnes à sauver à présent. C'est malin. Mustang s'avance. Il dessine un cercle de transmutation sur le sol. Eh ouais, c'est quand même un alchimiste à la base, et puis y'a pas que le feu dans la vie.

Une colonne jaillit qui vient soutenir l'échaffaudage, juste sous Havoc et l'ouvrier. Le lieutenant en profite pour s'attacher avec le type. Tout à coup, on entends comme un son de cloche. Et là ... c'est le drame. L'échaffaudage s'effondre.

" COLONEL !" hurle Riza.

Havoc reste suspendu dans le vide, le type avec lui. Tout tombe dans un énorme fracas. Roy s'est roulé en boule pour se protéger au maximum. Mais il n'a rien senti lui tomber dessus. Et pour cause : je me suis glissé à côté de lui et l'ai protégé avec mon bouclier.

" Edward !" fait-il en se redressant.

Je tourne la tête sur le côté. Mustang se demande ce que je fixe. Il suit mon regard, et aperçois Foolmann qui se tire. C'est lui qui a fait s'effondrer le bazar.

" ENFLURE !" rugis-je.

Je décolle illico pour le rattraper.

" Edward ! Attends !" s'exclame Roy.

Trop tard. Foolmann a réussi à s'enfuir en voiture. Moi je le suis, les yeux déjà allumés et l'aura d'or atour de moi. Je me mets à le bombarder. Le général zigzague pour éviter mes attaques. Qui deviennent de plus en plus fortes.

Je dois être méthodique si je veux l'avoir. C'est pourquoi je vise les pneus. Gagné. La voiture fait de superbes tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser. Pour empêcher ce crétin fini de repartir, j'envoie un rayon qui sectionne la voiture dans le sens de la largeur. La voiture n'a plus de capot. J'atterris. Foolmann sort en titubant, je m'avance vers lui. Voilà-t-il pas qu'il me sort un flingue et me tire dessus. Non mais !

Je continue à avancer, jusqu'à être en face de lui. Il n'a plus de balles. D'un bon coup de pied retourné, je l'envoie au tapis. Puis je commence à le bourrer de coups de poings. Pour chaque innocent tué par sa traîtrise. Quelque chose retient mon poignet.

" C'est bon Edward, on s'en occupe." fait Roy.

Je relâche le général, qui n'en peut plus. Hawkeye lui passe les menottes, et le relève brutalement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

" Je me doutais bien que c'était toi qui me protégeais." me dit le colonel.

" Z'êtes plus malin que vous en avez l'air alors." dis-je en croisant les bras.

" La bombe transmutée en savon à bulles, le toit du voisin, le mur devant la voiture qui a essayé de me renverser, la banque, mon visage guéri et tout ça ... c'était toi, pas vrai ?" continue-t-il.

" Oui. C'était moi aussi le garçon de dix-sept ans aux cheveux châtains, qu'Hawkeye a dû poursuivre. Le jour de la fusillade, j'ai vu le camion arriver moi, contrairement aux autres. Je leur avait bouché la vue avec mon manteau. Mon champ de force m'a permis d'en réchapper, et comme tout le monde me croyait mort ça m'a permis d'agir dans l'ombre, et d'être plus efficace." expliquais-je.

" Comment as-tu su pour l'attentat ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Par Sciezka, qui les a entendu en parler. Elle était morte de peur, et pour sa sécurité je l'ai envoyée à Rizembool. C'est moi qui ai fait disparaître les avis de recherche. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était recherchée, car Foolmann aurait pu la retrouver."

Le colonel acquiesce et sourit. Je regarde la voiture où se trouve le général partir. Je sens soudain une main qui m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

" Merci de ta protection Ed. Tu sais quoi : si j'avais un fils j'aurais voulu qu'il soit comme toi." confie Mustang.

Rien que ça. Un remerciement et un compliment, incroyable dites donc.

" Attention colonel, vous devenez sentimental." dis-je en souriant.

Il rit. Voilà, ma mission de protection est terminée. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le colonel ne me charrie plus maintenant. Pas sur ma taille en tout cas. Vu les dettes qu'il a envers moi, l'a pas intérêt. Bref la vie reprends son cours. Foolmann a été jugé pour haute trahison. Roy a fait part de son enquête, Sciezka a témoigné concernant le complot visant à le tuer, et moi j'ai raconté les tentatives déjouées par mes soins.

Du coup, tout le monde me prends pour le nouveau garde du corps de Mustang. Lui évidemment ça l'arrange. Tous ou presque lui mangent dans la main, de peur qu'il ne me lâche sur eux. Tsss ! Je suis pas un chien de garde, nom di diou.

Et si je l'étais, je me choisirais un autre maître. Même si nos relations se sont améliorées, il me casse toujours les pieds et la tête ... et la tête, et la tête. Alouette, gentille alouet-teuh. Houlà, où tu pars Edward. Redescends sur terre. J'entends la voix de Mustang qui m'appelle. Quoi encore ? Je dois mordre quelqu'un ? Allez, voyons de quoi il s'agit. Grrrr.


End file.
